1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable bow stand for use in connection with hunting. The adjustable bow stand has particular utility in connection with providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Adjustable bow stands are desirable for providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. Most bow hunters use a tree stand because it makes it harder for a game animal to see or smell them. Unfortunately, some people are unable to climb a tree to use a tree stand. Furthermore, the terrain in the area where an individual wishes to hunt may make it difficult or impossible to use a tree stand. Adjustable bow stands overcome these difficulties by allowing hunters to easily construct a ground blind in the spot where they wish to hunt. Furthermore, the adjustable bow stand keeps the hunter""s weapon close at hand so that the hunter can easily raise it into shooting position with very little noise or excess movement to startle the game animal.
The use of adjustable stands for archery bows is known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,992 to Meeks et al. discloses an adjustable stand for an archery bow. However, the Meeks et al. ""992 patent does not have a screwdriver, and has further drawbacks of lacking a limb holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,044 to Regard, III et al. discloses a portable compound bow stand that supports a compound bow in a substantially vertical position relative to the ground. However, the Regard, III et al. ""044 patent does not have a screwdriver, and additionally does not have a limb holder.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,162 to Sobolewski et al. discloses a archery bow stand that enables a bow to stand in a vertical position in relation to the ground. However, the Sobolewski et al. ""162 patent does not have a screwdriver, and cannot hold a tree limb.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,300 to Wallendorf discloses a archery bow sighting and tuning apparatus that is attached to an archery bow for sighting and tuning the bow. However, the Wallendorf ""300 patent does not have a screwdriver, and also does not have a limb holder.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 406,302 to Simpson et al. discloses a bow stand that holds a bow in a substantially vertical position relative to the ground. However, the Simpson et al. ""302 patent does not have a screwdriver, and further lacks a limb holder.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable bow stand that allows providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. The above patents make no provision for a screwdriver and further lack a limb holder.
Therefore, a need exists for a new and improved adjustable bow stand that can be used for providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need. In this respect, the adjustable bow stand according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of adjustable stands for archery bows now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved adjustable bow stand, and overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved adjustable bow stand which has all the advantages of the prior art mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in an adjustable bow stand which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a fork with one end of a shaft attached to its top. A shaft clip is removably attached to the opposing end of the shaft. A bow holder has one end hingedly attached to one of the ends of the shaft clip. A hinge bracket has one end connected to the middle of the shaft and a hinge pin inserted through its opposing end. A rear leg has one end connected to the opposing end of the hinge bracket by the hinge pin. The opposing ends of a folding brace connect the middle of the shaft to the middle of the rear leg.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated.
The invention may also include a limb holder attached to the fork""s front. The opposing end of the shaft may define a screwdriver compartment in the form of a hole with a cap removably covering it. There may be a screwdriver removably inserted into the screwdriver compartment. There may be a rear leg support with its middle attached to the opposing end of the rear leg. The rear leg may be telescoping in nature. The bottom of the fork may be adapted to be driven into the ground. The bow holder may be adapted to fit a compound bow. The adjustable bow stand may be made of plastic, steel, aluminum, titanium, wood, or carbon fiber composite. There may be a limb with one end removably inserted into the limb holder. The limb may be a natural tree limb or an artificial tree limb. The fork may have a fork head with its top attached to one end of the shaft and a plurality of fork tines attached to its bottom. There may be a plurality of limb holders attached to the front of the fork head. The middle of the shaft clip may be removably attached to the opposing end of the shaft. There may be a bolt with one end inserted through one end of the shaft clip and a wing nut threadedly attached to the bolt""s end. The bow holder may have one end pivotably attached to the opposing end of the shaft clip. A bolt may have one end inserted through the opposing end of the shaft clip and the end of the bow holder. There may be a wing nut threadedly attached to the end of the bolt. The bow holder may comprise a plurality of bow tines with one end attached to one end of a first bow mount. There may be a second bow mount with one end removably attached the opposing end of the first bow mount and its opposing end pivotably attached to the opposing end of the shaft clip. There may be a plurality of teeth formed by notches in the opposing end of the first bow mount and the end of the second bow mount. A screw may threadedly connect the first bow mount to the second bow mount. The screwdriver may be adapted to fit the screw. The fork tines may be curved forward in shape and have their opposing end taper to a point. There may be a plurality of limbs with one end removably inserted into the limb holders. The rear leg may comprise a hollow outer leg with one end pivotably connected to the hinge bracket and an inner leg with one end inserted into the opposing end of the outer leg and its opposing end attached to the middle of the rear leg support. There may be a plurality of adjustment holes in the sidewall of the outer leg and the sidewall of the inner leg. A locking pin may have one end removably inserted through the adjustment holes. The end of the locking pin may have a cotter pin hole in it. There may be a cotter pin removably inserted through the cotter pin hole. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
Numerous objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description of presently current, but nonetheless illustrative, embodiments of the present invention when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. In this respect, before explaining the current embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, there fore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable bow stand that has all of the advantages of the prior art adjustable stands for archery bows and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable bow stand that nay be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
An ever further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved adjustable bow stand that has a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such adjustable bow stand economically available to the buying public.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new adjustable bow stand that provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable bow stand for providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. This allows the user to conceal their silhouette and movements.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable bow stand for providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. This makes it possible to hunt in open areas where the absence of trees makes tree stand hunting impossible.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable bow stand for providing a hurter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. This allows the hunter to adjust the bow holder to the desired angle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable bow stand for providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon. This allows the hunter to retrieve and draw a bow with minimal movement.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable bow stand for providing a hunter with cover and easy access to his or her weapon.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty that characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages, and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated current embodiments of the invention.